


Only you can brighten up my day.

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clever Henry Mills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Regina deserves happiness, Song: Colour, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Regina and Emma are walking home from Grannies and Regina has a surprise for Emma





	Only you can brighten up my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone another SwanQueen fic for you, I'm hooked (no pun intended) on this pairing, Enjoy, I do recommend listening to Colour by MNEK ft. Hailee Steinfeld to get the full effect, and it's a great song and the moment I heard it this story that you're about to read. Now enough of my talking enjoy the show.

**Only you can brighten up my day**

Regina Mills and Emma Swan were walking home after a nice dinner at Granny’s diner. Main Street of Storybrooke was quiet at night, the street was soaked with rain water, the air smelling fresh.

Regina cannot describe the happiness she felt when she was with Emma, well there is a way to describe it.

**[Regina] _“Before you came into my life everything was black and white now all I see is colour. Like a Rainbow in the sky so tell me your love will never fade, that I won’t see no clouds of grey. ‘Cause I don’t want another. You bring colour to my life baby."_**

Regina then snapped her fingers and all the street lights shined a multitude of colored lights in shades of red, blue, green, yellow, pink and more. Emma smiled as Regina continued to sing about their love.

**[Regina] _“Life was so heavy, I was given up, na-na, but since you came along, I’m light as a feather, ah. You give me something incredible, sensational baby. When we’re together, everything is better my darling._**

Then Regina took Emma’s hand and twirled her into her arms and they danced to the song.

**[Regina] _“Only you can brighten up my day, you make everything change, you rearrange. So, don’t go away let me tell ya.”_**

The two then continued walking down the street Regina continuing to sing with Emma joining in. _“Be **fore** y **ou** ca **me** in **to** my life, every **thing** was **black** and white, **now** all I see is **colour**. Like a rain **bow** in the sky. S **o** , tell me **yo** ur lo **ve wi** ll ne **ve** r fade. Th **at** I **won’t** **see no clouds of grey**. ‘Cause I **don’t want another** , you **bring colour to** my life baby._

**[Regina] _“Now all I see is colour, you bring colour to my life baby. Now all I see is colour, you bring colour to my life baby.”_**

Then it was Emma’s turn to sing as she and Regina danced down the street.

_[_ Emma _] “I never thought that I would meet anybody who knows my body, how you know my body. I can’t deny I see us stick’in around because we paint the town anyway that we want it. Like red and yellow and pink and green, that's what I see when you're here with me. E_ _verything is brighter ‘cause the limit is the sky baby, that’s the way you make me feel. You know that.”_

Regina blushed because she did know that, they made each other better people for the sake of their son.

_“Only you can brighten up my day, you chase all those grey clouds away **(you chase all those grey clouds away)**_

[Emma] _“You helped me find a brand-new shade of me”_

**[Regina] _“You make everything change you rearrange so don’t ever fade”_**

They then joined hands looking at each other lovingly as they harmonized _“ **don’t** fade, **don’t** fade, **don’t** fade.” _ Regina caressed Emma’s cheek _“You bring the colour, **you bring the colour,** yeah bring the colour (oh, yeah)”_

They then continued dancing and just having a great time, just being in each other’s presence made their day worth it. The street lights were shining with all the colors of the rainbow.

_“Before you came into my life, every **thing** w **as** bla **ck** and white. Now all I **see is colou** r, lik **e a** **rainbow in the sky**. So, tell me your love will **never fade** , that I won’t see no clouds of grey **‘cause I don’t want another** , you bring **colour to my life** baby **(To my life)”**_ The way their voices synced perfectly with each other just showed how much their love had grown over the years _“Before you **came** into **my** life **every** thing **was** bl **ack** and white now all I see is **colour.** Like a **rainbow** in the sky so, tell me **your love** will never fade, that I won’t see no clouds of grey._

[Emma] _“Now all I see is colour, you bring colour to my life baby. Red and yellow and pink and green._

**[Regina] _“That’s what I see when you’re with me”_**

_“You bring the colour, **you bring the colour,** (now all I see is colour), you bring **colour** t **o my** li **fe ba** by.”_

The song ended, and the magic wore off returning the lights to normal. Regina and Emma were looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Regina then got on one knee in the middle of main street and asked, “Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes a thousand times yes,” Emma responded happily as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Regina then placed the ring on Emma’s finger and stood up to kiss her true love passionately. Regina was happier than she had ever been in a long time. After so many years of unbridled anger at Snow White for something that wasn’t even her fault. But now she had something to be grateful to Snow and Charming for, their daughter Emma. She was just glad she had found true love again, and she had Henry to thank for that.

When Emma and Regina returned home, Henry was asleep on the couch with the TV on. Emma picked him up and took him to his room with Regina following her. Regina tucked him in and the two of them kissed him good night.

“Can you imagine how he’s going to react in the morning?” Emma whispered.

“He’ll love the surprise,” Regina replied as the two held hands and went to their bedroom.

Unbeknownst to them Henry had been awake the whole time. He grabbed his phone and texted his grandfather the news.

_Henry Swan: She said yes._

David was reading a book at the kitchen table when he got the message. He was so full of happiness that he couldn’t contain himself, “Mary Margaret, you have to see this.”

“What is it David,” Mary Margaret replied walking into the kitchen in her pajamas, here eyes brightened when she saw the text. “Our baby is getting married,” she said, David then got up and embraced his wife, both happy that their daughter had found true love.

Regina held Emma in her arms, part of her still couldn’t believe she had found her true love. Every night since she moved in Regina had thought about Daniel telling her to love again. Now Regina knew that she had fulfilled Daniel’s final wish. For a long time all Regina saw was black and white, when Emma came into her life the color started to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
